


Doorframe

by spe6rb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Musicians, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spe6rb/pseuds/spe6rb
Summary: When (Y/N) moves into her new apartment and meets her next-door neighbour in an inconvenient way, she is mesmerized by the boy who is more than meets the eye.





	1. Noise From The Other Side.

Two nights. That’s the total amount of time you have spent in your new apartment until you finally found out about your next door neighbour. And not in the best way.

Settling into your first ever apartment is both extremely scary and exciting. The rush of independence surges through your veins, but the thought of “How am I going to kill a spider in the middle of the night” keeps you from bouncing off the walls. But the immense amount of freedom you currently feel is worth all the spiders in the world. Everything is yours. The couch that broke not only the bank but your back carrying it up. The rug with a little cat saying “WELCOME!” in front of your front door. The bed frame that took you 3 hours to build creaks every time you turn around, sleepless.

Moving in has been extremely draining; you haven’t even had a chance to introduce yourself to your new neighbours. Honestly, it’s a surprise you’re not knocked out cold from the hours upon hours of unpacking and rearranging and the trips to the convenience store to buy energy drinks. Oh. That’s why you can’t sleep right now. Two red bulls and what felt like millions of plates, cups, and cutlery later, you lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling. you can’t see the clock but you know it must be past midnight.

The world feels like it’s holding its breath. The silence is uncomfortable at first, but it grows on you. The sound of a car passing by the street every now and then. The shuffle of feet from the person right above you, probably getting a glass of water or grudgingly walking to the washroom. The white noise starts to wrap you in a blanket of a soft slumber when all of a sudden you hear a guitar through your headboard.

The twang of strings being violently strummed seems extremely loud in comparison to its now background counterparts. It’s a crude rhythm, followed by a muffled voice you can’t really make out. They must be far from the wall enough for the guitar to sound that muffled, but they must be playing so loud that it pierces through the ambient night. Jesus. How loud are they playing?  
You check your phone beside your head. The clock read 1:02 am. You lie there, contemplating whether it’s worth getting up and asking them to shut up. After all, you can’t be the only one listening to this garbage!?

The noise continues, and you can almost make out the song being played. Is that…. Bruno Mars? You admit, it’s kind of funny to hear “Talking To The Moon” be butchered at 1 am while the moonlight peeps through your curtains, but you still have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, and you are not risking however many hours of precious sleep time it takes for your neighbour to shut up.

You drag yourself out of the covers, and into the cold air. Slipping into your house slippers, you put on a hoodie, and walk out of your apartment. You tap on the door light enough that whoever is inside can hear you, but not loud enough that the rest of the floor falls victim to the noises the room is already making.

“Shhh, I think there’s someone at the door,” you hear someone whisper.

“Damn it Ji, I told you this shit could wait.” another voice violently whispered back.

Footsteps grew closer, and you began to find yourself getting nervous. First impressions are everything, right? You have never met your next door neighbour, and literally, the first conversation you have with them is you asking them to be quiet. This couldn’t get any worse. Unless you consider the fact that your hair is all messy and you’re in your pyjamas. Shit shit shit shit s—

“Hi! Can I help you with anything?”

Snapping out of your panic, you find yourself face to face with your next door neighbour. His hair is a violent blue, and his ears are ostentatiously filled with piercings. He’s wearing a gray sweater and darker grey sweats, and he stands a few inches taller than you. You look up at him, meeting his eyes. His cheeks look so soft and so full, and the smile he’s shooting at you is practically shaped like a heart. You can’t help notice one of his front teeth, sticking out ever so slightly. 

Snap. Out. Of. It. You can’t be just studying his face like it’s going to be on a final exam when you came here with a mission. “Hi yes,” you begin slowly. “I don’t think we’ve met but I’m Y/N and I’m your new neighbour”. Awkward silence seeps in between the both of you. How do you go from introducing yourself to him to asking him to stop making so much damn noise?

“Hi Y/N… I’m Jisung, but you can call me Ji. What brings you here so late at night?” he asked, checking his watch. “Or are you introducing yourself to your neighbours just now at 1 in the morning?” He has a cheeky grin on his face. God, you’re going to hate doing this.

“Actually um.. I came here to ask you if you could, like, not play the guitar so loud? Like, it’s totally fine and everything it’s just that it’s late and I’ve been up all day unpacking and I still have more unpacking to do in the morning and—”

“Oh shit, I am sooo sorry!” says a voice from behind the boy in front of you, who looks like a deer in headlights. A shorter figure stumbles into your view and stands in the doorway with Jisung. “Hi, I’m Changbin..” he slurred, obviously drunk. Jisung quickly throws his arm around Changbin’s shoulder and pulls him closer.

Just as you were beginning to open your mouth to continue your ramble, another figure joins them. What is going on!? How many people are in that damn apartment right now? He looks older, more mature than the two.

“Hi, I’m Chan. Sorry about Binnie. He’s drunk right now and his girlfriend just broke up with him so we’re just watching over him so he doesn’t do anything dumb. And I guess you unfortunately heard, but he insisted on learning the chords to Talking To The Moon for the emotional support. And he barely knows how to play the guitar.”

You snicker. Chan is giving Changbin the worst stink eye as he drags Changbin away, probably tucking him into bed. You turn to Jisung, who has an apologetic smile on his face. “I’m really sorry for Changbin; I’ve never seen him like this. I’m also sorry that this is how our first interaction went! I should have introduced myself earlier, but you seemed stressed and I assumed there was a better time for me to do it.”

“Hey, no worries,” you smile back. You can’t help but notice his smile is warm and welcoming. It puts the cat on your doormat to shame. “I hope your friend’s okay... I know what it feels like to have your heart broken.”

“I think he’ll be okay. Don’t you worry. I’ll keep a close eye on him. But you, on the other hand, I believe deserves some shut eye! How about I help you unpack tomorrow as an apology for tonight? I’m free all day.”

“Oh don’t worry about it! I’m almost done with the majority of it anyways.”

“Then how about I invite you over for lunch tomorrow and we can properly introduce ourselves to each other? It’s the least I can do.”

You hesitate for a moment. Yeah you were lying to him and you actually had way too much unpacking to do, but the sleepiness in your body and the way he’s leaning on the doorframe clouds your mind, and before you can take it back, you tell him “Sure”.


	2. Not All Songs Are Created Equally.

Countless boxes and a throbbing ache in the lower back later, you find yourself knocking on the door you were standing in front of last night. You worked hard this morning! You deserve this lunch he so kindly offered! You were going to just go straight to his apartment after you unload your last box of the morning, but after catching a glimpse of your sweaty and defeated looking self in the mirror, you decided being late from taking a shower was better than being on time and sweaty. And of course, if you’re already late, might as well take your time getting ready and look decent, right?

So there you are, contemplating if your outfit and hair were too flashy for a mere lunch with your new neighbour, when his door swung open. “Hey, sorry I’m late!” you smile apologetically.

“Hey, no worries. I was just finishing up setting the table anyways. Come in! You look good.” he replies, getting shy at his last remark. Regret almost instantly settles in his face. You decide to save him.

“Thanks. I guess I do look better when I’ve gotten my sleep and I don’t look like I just got out of bed!” you laughed, his face relaxing.

“Again, I’m really sorry about Changbin last night. Before you moved into your apartment, it was sort of empty for a while. In fact, for a few nights a week, Chan and Changbin would come over and we would work on tracks here rather than the studio. I guess it’s taking a while getting used to having someone live next to me.”

“Studio?”

“Yeah! I guess I should probably tell you more about myself. But, how about we enjoy this ramen I made first before it gets cold?”

“So… you guys are music producers?” you ask after Jisung explains what he does. It turns out, the three of them all go to the same university as you, but majoring in music production. They all met somehow (despite being in different years), and have been producing tracks as a hobby together.

“Yeah. We call ourselves 3RACHA, after the hot sauce. It’s not too serious, but we just upload them to SoundCloud for other people to listen to. I know it’s kind of dumb to think we’ll hit it big in such a large industry and with a ton of competition, but a guy can dream right?”

“Can I listen to a track?”

He hesitated for a moment. “Okay, hold on.”

Jisung got up from his spot opposite from you, and made his way into what you assumed was his bedroom. Returning back, he had a laptop in one hand and a Bluetooth speaker in the other. He connected it and swiveled the laptop in your direction.

On the screen was a huge compilation of tracks cut and splice and placed what seemed so very carefully. It all looked very complicated to you, and even though you did know a little bit about music production, it all seemed very overwhelming. Jisung noticed your face and told you that it just looks more complicated than it really is.

“Anyways, this track is called Runner’s High. Since Chan, Changbin, and I are Korean, the whole song is practically in Korean. But here, Chan wrote the English translation in my notes after someone asked for it.”

Jisung pressed the spacebar, and the song filled the kitchen. After the initial chorus, Jisung’s rap verse began. You were in awe. The way he was just riding the beat and the way the rap just flowed out was incredible. Jisung looked so soft in the afternoon sun that was shining through his window, but Jisung on this track was a whole other person.

Runner’s High Jisung was cocky and smug. He just exudes confidence and you could tell that this is where Jisung was in his prime. You felt like you learned more about Jisung from the lyrics he rapped and the way that he delivered them than you have since you met him. The track ended, leaving the two of you with an exciting energy that lingered.

“You guys MADE THIS?!?” you exclaimed at the end of the song. Jisung chuckled, and his eyes crinkled.

“Yeah! It’s one of the tracks I’m most proud of.”

“And with good reasoning. This is crazy! You were like a whole different person when you were rapping!”

“That’s what the other guys tell me too. I’m glad you like it!”

“So.. that guitar I heard last night is yours I’m assuming?”

“Mhm. We don’t really use acoustic stuff in work, but I like to play things on the guitar when I have writer’s block or when I don’t feel like singing something so… so strong, I guess. Like you said, I sound like a different person on the track. I guess my persona when I’m rapping is the persona I want other people to see. I don’t want to be seen as someone weak and sensitive. I want to be seen as someone who is the life of the party and who gets what they want.”

“Hey. There’s nothing wrong with being delicate and sensitive! What’s more important is that you need to find a balance between the two personas. You can’t be obnoxious and boastful all the time, or people will call you arrogant. And I guess you can’t be so soft and feeble all the time either, or no one will take you seriously.”

“I guess you’re right (Y/N).”

“But hey, enough of the pep talk. I want to hear the softer side of Jisung now!”

He brightened up at your words and made his way back into his room with his laptop, and came out with the acoustic guitar that was the source of your misery last night.

“So, (Y/N), what do you want to hear? I don’t know if you know any Korean songs, but I know a fair amount, so pick away if that’s your poison.”

“Um… do you know Half Moon by Dean?”

“Are you kidding?! I love that song.” And just like that, Jisung began to play. You had no idea that something could sound so pretty, but once he started singing you felt like you were on cloud 9.

 

“Nothing comes even close

To half of you

It can’t fill me

It doesn’t fill me up, yeah

Just half

If only I had just half of you

Then I wouldn’t feel like this”

 

You watched him play. He became so fully absorbed in the song, it was almost as if he forgot you were there. His eyes were closed and he swayed with the beat. The melody hung in the air and danced around the two of you like angels.

Runner’s High Jisung was a player; a one night stand, a kiss and tell. He left an imprint on the bed in the morning and didn’t even bother leaving a note or even a trace. But THIS Jisung? Half Moon Jisung? Half Moon Jisung was a hopeless romantic, who stared at his significant other like they put the stars in the sky. He was the smell of breakfast in the morning, and the sound of late night chatter when you both can’t fall asleep.

The way his fingers moved along the fretboard and the way his muscles flexed when he strummed. The way his veins popped out when he hit the high note at the end of the bridge. The way his hair hung in front of his closed eyes like a curtain of color. "You’re an interesting person, Han Jisung." you thought to yourself as the song came to an end.

He snapped out of his daydream and found you smiling at him.

“So? What do we think?” he smiled back.

“I think I like this Jisung a whole lot.”

“Well, you did pick my favourite song in the whole world, (Y/N).”


	3. A Hole in the Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one goes out to fia

That night in bed, your mind couldn’t help but rewind what had happened earlier. ‘I think I like this Jisung a whole lot’?? What were you THINKING!?, you mentally reprimanded yourself. You hadn’t always been this bold and straightforward in the past. In fact, the way you acted today scared you. Who was this Jisung, and what was he doing to you? Why is this boy you just met yesterday having such a big impact on your heart? Why did you spend your 11:11 wish on hoping you two cross paths tomorrow when you finally unload the last of your stuff?

Just as you were about to doze off, the familiar sound of an acoustic guitar could be heard through the wall. ‘Just what are you up to?’ you thought to yourself, listening a little more carefully, trying to pick out the chord progression.

Then you heard it. He was playing Half Moon.

He was singing a lot softer than he had earlier; he was singing as if the song itself was made out of glass. He sang it almost as a whisper, meant only for your ears if you listened close enough. The simple melody seemingly flowing through the walls and into your dreams as you began to sleep. You smiled to yourself, this is a lot nicer than last night.

In your dream, there he was. His back was turned towards you, and in front of him laid a huge music production table. You could see your reflection in the glass that divided the recording room and the production room, but it seemed as if Jisung wasn’t aware of your presence. You moved closer to him, curious to see what he was up to. On the table, he was scribbling away on a notebook. The words dream and sacrifice littered the page.

The door to the room burst in, and the rest of the trio walked in and clapped Jisung on the back. “Go home,” the eldest suggested. “It’s 2 am. You can’t possibly expect yourself to find lyrics when you’re tired like this.”

“I don’t want to let you guys down. They’ll come to me. I’m sure of it. I know you guys are waiting for me to finish these lyrics so we can record the track, but I’m just stuck.”

“Try writing from the heart. What’s gotten to it now?” the shortest suggested, settling in on the couch in the room.

“Well—”

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 

The familiar sound of your morning alarm prevents you from hearing the answer. Damn you. You lie there for a moment. Did you really just… dream about Jisung? It makes sense right? You spent a good length of the afternoon with him yesterday, and he was the only human interaction you’ve had practically the past few days, so it makes sense that you had a dream about him.

You sigh and pick yourself up from your bed. Time to unpack the last of these boxes. The two left behind were the most daunting. They were paintings you had done a while back. You were so proud of them and insisted on hanging them up once you got a place to yourself.

You scanned your apartment for where to place the paintings. After relentless space checking and a few nails in the wall later, you were almost done. Two went above the couch. One went above the toilet. And the last one goes above your bed. 

Everything had gone super smoothly so far. You would never consider yourself a handyman, but you knew how to use a hammer, right? Wrong. Absolutely wrong. You lined up the nail into the wall and went to strike and MISSED. Completely. The force surprisingly rattled the wall, a sound you’re sure even the person down the hall heard, but nothing could embarrass you more than the small hole you had just made in the wall. What are you going to do now? You didn’t feel like driving all the way to the nearest hardware store to buy spackling right now.

Well, a hole in the wall isn’t so bad. Think of it as part of the charm of the house! Oh God. No no no no—

A knock on the door snaps you out of your train of thoughts. Shit. Is that one of your neighbours? How are you going to explain that you just hammered a hole in your wall to some stranger you haven’t introduced yourself to yet? “Hey, I’m (Y/N)! I believe we haven’t met yet. Oh yeah, sorry for the noise. I just made a hole in the wall when I temporarily forgot how to hammer! Would you like to come in?” This is crazy. You’re about to make a fool out of yourself. You mentally prepare yourself for the conversation about to ensue when you swung the door open and began your monologue.

“Hey—”

“Hey—” you both interrupt each other. You were met with a chest. This isn’t some old cranky lady. Wait, you recognize this chest. You scan up to be met with the familiar blue hair and a warm smile. Jisung. Thank GOD. If it was anyone else, you would’ve been hammering a new hole into the floor so you could sink into it.

“I heard a loud bang from your apartment and was just checking if everything’s okay?” Your heart leaped out of your chest at the little gesture. Butterflies danced in your stomach as you studied his face, which showed a bit of concern. He’s checking up on you. You’ve got to be joking. His few words really had this impact on you? You finally get the mental clarity to speak.

“Haha, yeah. It’s kind of a funny story.”

“Well, I got time.” Jisung said, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe. There he goes again. It’s like he knows that it has an impact on you.

“You’re going to think I’m dumb.”

“I think I need to hear the story first before I decide, darling.”

DARLING. Did you just hear that right? Did he just… call you darling?

“U-uh, I—”

“You don’t need to tell me if you’re that embarrassed,” he chuckled, unaware of the effect the pet name had on you. “I’m really just making sure you’re okay.”

“Iwastryingtohammeranailintothewallbutmissedandnowthere’saholeinmywall.” you blurt out, wide-eyed.

“You…. what?” he asks.

“I was trying to hammer a nail into the wall but missed and… now there’s a hole in my wall,” you sighed, studying his face as his lips started to turn upwards. “Hey! Don’t laugh. I was doing just fine until this ONE painting.”

“Do you need any help?”

“That depends. Do you have any spackling?”

“I do.”

“YOU DO?!”

“Yeah, Changbin punched a hole in my wall one night out of anger after he fought with his girlfriend and I had to patch it. It’s just been sitting under my kitchen sink since then. Hold on, let me go get it.”

He left you standing in your doorway. You let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding. Of course, you cared what he thought, doesn’t everyone care about what others think about them? But why does it feel so amplified with Jisung? Why does it feel like walking on eggshells whenever you two are together? Why do you feel like you need to always say the right thing and be this type of person and act this certain way and—

“Here,” Jisung said, handing you the spack and a spackling knife. You looked at it, the small tub heavy in your hand. He could sense your hesitation. “Do you want me to come in and help you?”

“Oh, no no no. You’re probably busy. I can just figure it out myself.”

“I’m not doing anything important. I’m actually just working on a track right now and I’m having major producer’s block, so I could use a distraction.” 

“Maybe I could help you write the track afterward.” you joke.

“I would love that! Any input is good input,” he said as you let him in. He meant it.

 

“How do you just… do this?” Jisung asked you as he filled in the hole with spackling. Between bits of conversation, he would hold his tongue between his teeth and it would poke out. He was super concentrated and it was super cute.

“Damn it Ji,” you laugh. “I told you all the other ones went perfectly fine. I don’t know what overcame me on this one.”

“Hey. That’s the first time you’ve called me by my nickname.”

“Well, you did say I could call you that.”

“Yeah. And I like the way it sounds coming from you.”

Thank God Jisung had his back turned towards you. Or else he would have seen all the heat in the world rise up to your face and settle on your cheeks. He was finishing smoothing the spackle but all you could focus on was how hot the room was suddenly getting. What is going on? WHY IS IT SO FUCKING HOT—

“Aaand there we go! All better!” he said, turning towards you. You hope the flush on your face has died down, even just a little bit.

“I can’t thank you enough,” you manage to get out. “Was it that loud of a bang?”

“I’m sure no one else really heard it except me. Now that I look at the room layout, I realize our bedrooms are against each other. I was just sitting on my bed when it all happened.”

“Oh really? That’s a relief.”

“Hahaha. Now, how about you come over and we have some brunch after this eventful morning? I cook a mean scrambled eggs and you did say you would help me with my track after all.”


	4. Cracking Out of the Shell.

Jisung wasn’t lying when he said he cooks a mean scrambled eggs.

“Every time I eat your food I’m surprised. You’re a really good cook, Jisung!” you compliment.

“Even the ramen that I made from the package? Hahaha.”

“You poached an egg into it... That’s being extra.”

“What can I say? I am a man of impeccable taste, (Y/N). You’ll only get the best at Chez Moi.”

“I take back what I said.”

He glared playfully at you as he stuffed some eggs and rice into his mouth. You noticed that he had this habit of storing the food in his cheeks while he chewed, and you had to admit that you found it adorable. He looked like a squirrel. You just wanted to put him in your pocket and carry him around.

“Here, I’ll take your plate. You can just sit on the couch or something while I wash these and grab my laptop. If anything, feel free to explore!” You leaned back as you watched him take your plate. Is it weird how comfortable you feel in his home? How welcomed you feel? How it actually feels like, well, home?

You watched his back for a bit as he scrubbed the plates and put them on the drying rack. The way his loose shirt just fell on his shoulders, or the way his feet shuffled in his home slippers. The little things.

You take up his offer and stand up to look around. He has a picture of Chan, Changbin, and himself on a shelf, along with a fake plant, a few books, and a jewelry dish. You picked up the photo of the trio and studied it. They all had their arms hung over each other and were laughing in the picture. You could tell Jisung was extremely happy in this photo, from the way his gums completely showed, to the way his eyes disappeared behind his smile.

“We had just won a producing award in that picture,” Jisung said, coming up from behind you. “The music department holds a competition every year. We took a leap of faith in our first few months of producing together and, by some miracle, won. It was from that moment on I knew that there was something special between the three of us.”

You looked at the picture again. Sure enough, there was a small trophy in Chan’s hand. “That’s really cool,” you smile at him. “I know how it feels to know when there’s something different. Like those paintings in my house? My parents used to hate my paintings and call it a waste of time, but after winning awards for them it made me realize that there is more to my paintings than what my parents think of them.”

“YOU painted those? I thought you bought them from somewhere? (Y/N), you have a gift!”

You got shy from his remark and put the photo back on the shelf. “It’s really nothing,” you begin. “I don’t even really have time to paint anymore, especially trying to balance everything. I think I even threw out all my paints.”

“That’s a shame. Life really does get in the way sometimes. I hope you find the time though! I think it’s important to have a creative outlet. I honestly think I’ll go crazy if I go a few days without doing something related to music.”

“It’s so mesmerizing to see how dedicated you are to your craft.”

He smiled at you. It was the same smile you saw in the picture. “You should come to our show next Friday night! I know you’ve heard Runner’s High but I’m telling you this right now: it’s even better live!” he whispered the last part to you as if it was a secret.

“Really now?” you jokingly question. “I’ll have to see for myself, Jisung.”

“Oh, you bet your ass it’s better live. Here, let’s exchange numbers. That way I can text you the details and updates later tonight or something!”

You hand him your phone and he hands you his and the atmosphere changes in the apartment. You can’t tell if he senses it too, but it’s definitely there. Heavy in the air, like smoke.  
You realize now that this has become the point of no return.

 

“you REALLY prefer dogs over cats???????” Jisung texted you. By some unseen circumstances, you found yourself in a 2-hour text conversation with the boy who is literally on the other side of the wall from you at 11 pm.

“i’ve just never owned a cat HAHAHA idk what they’re like” you respond.

“i can’t believe i’m neighbours with a CAT HATER”

“listen… I NEVER SAID THAT”

“it was implied!!!!!”

You smile to yourself. Every conversation you had with Jisung just felt so natural. It almost felt like you were talking to yourself. Your… other half. Was it weird to have such strong feelings for a boy you only met recently? Was it weird to be listening a little closer to the sound behind the walls when he had company over? Was it weird to want to sleep in his bed instead of yours?

You surprise yourself with the sudden and powerful feelings you had for the boy with blue hair. You’ve never felt this way about someone so quickly before. And the fact that you had been pining over his performance tomorrow and have gone through multiple outfit changes only further proved that Jisung had an effect on you.

It crept up on you, the performance. You had kept it in the back of your mind a good majority of the week until you realized it was tomorrow. TOMORROW.

“so!!! you excited for tomorrow?” you text him, hoping to change the subject from his attack on you for preferring dogs over cats.

“yeah but i’ll admit that i’m more nervous than anything HAHAHA”

“why do you say that??? ur like… BORN to do this ji”

“it’s really nothing haha”

Uh oh. A lowercase “haha”. Did you just hit a nerve? Did you cross a line? Oh Jesus what did you just DO? Why would he type a lowercase “haha” unless something was wrong?

“jiiiii you know you can tell me anything”

“honestly it’s weird  
i’ve never felt so nervous about a performance before  
it’s just  
different for some reason”

“aww  
i wish i could calm your nerves :-(“

“just you talking to me is enough”

You froze. You reread the text again, not believing your eyes. Just you talking to me is enough. Maybe it’s the fact that it’s late at night and you’re tired or the fact that you have not stopped thinking about Jisung since you met him, but his text had such a gravitational force on you. You didn’t know what to say.

“ur just saying thattttt”

The typing bubble showed up and then disappeared. Then after what felt like an eternity later, it reappeared and a message popped up.

“i’m serious y/n  
you don’t even realize how much that conversation we had one day impacted me  
the one about me being equal parts boastful and shy  
it really got me thinking about the performer i am vs. the performer i want to be  
i used to hide behind that boastful persona  
i never let the real me show during performances  
but you...  
you make me want to show my full self up there”

“what made you change your mind?”

“you made me realize it was okay to be myself  
and that i shouldn’t have to hide who i am  
so thank you y/n ^^  
i won’t keep you up much longer  
you should get some sleep  
see you tomorrow  
good night <3”

“good night ji <3”

Despite your response, you couldn’t sleep after that. Did you really have that big of an impact on Jisung? You realize now why he was so nervous. He was doing something he had never done before. And you get to be there for him and watch him crack out of this shell he’s been hiding behind for the very first time. And you know that you wouldn’t miss it for the world.


End file.
